WarriorsHidden1
by Lullaby4Ever
Summary: Herro and welcome,this ish my 1st EVER Book and thanks for checkin it out c:


MilkyFoot dashed threw the clearing her heart racing,the Dogs barked as threw paws scruffed againist the freezing Leaf-fall Ground,The leafs under her paws Cracking from their harden Surfeces."Not to far before Thunderpath!"Milkyfoot Began to stopped and slid at the edge of The Hunters meadow,Twolegs would come out during leaf-fall to chase creatures intill they dove into the thicking Tall Grass landing up in a shallow Water pool full of Ducklings and their mother,she sliped from the mud below,A dog catching up,its bark roared threw the air,she managed to reach thunderpath,the dogs pawsteps had become silent,"Where are those Flew bags.."MilkyFoot whispered under her panting breath.A dog leapt out of the bushes but collapsed from the sound of a twoleg turned to see a group of twolegs in forest camo carfully walking towards her,she dashed off into the thicking Grass soon she collapsed into a darken yowled in fear as she fell. Holly Chased her brother mark around the barn."Quit it!"He called."Never!"She Snapped still chasing. Mark sliped and tumbled under a cows cow let out a frighten moo."Be carfull you two!"Their mother SmoothBell,a rouge from Meltingclan just over near the high ledge of Darken Forests."We are mom!"Holly called,Mark sliped out from under the cow."Blah it smells like Poison joke under there."He joked."It dosen't matter! Were joining PatchClan and thats final!""But i wanna join Meltingclan!"he hissed."Seprate ways brother."she meowed she ran towards patchclan,her brother towards managed to find a steep ledge near The river,a tree had fallen as a bridge for cats to get across,she slowly padded down,the log all wet and slimy as if she was a frog,she sliped but dug her claws into the side,she was the size of a apprentice so her claws had grown in,she climbed back up and padded down the log,she stopped at teh edge of the borders,she heard pawsteps near,it was Patchclans dawn patrol the fog was thick so her pelt hid her,The patrol past and she followed the thick scent of patchclan,she finaly made it,she noticed her father MarshHidden speaking to the leader about her and her brother,she slid down into camp."Hi dad!"she meowed,Marshhidden turned around."Holly what are you doing here!""Mom said we could choose clans so i chose Patchclan!""What didi your brother chose?"He asked."Meltingclan!"She mewled."Ah,well welcome,but sense there was already a hollypaw you have to change your name deary.""But you know thats just m ycode name! Right?""she meowed."Yes,your true name is~""Maninck""But you chose."Holly!"she meowed."So i'd expect any name!""Like,Hmm Shiverpaw?"He meowed."Yeah!"Thanks daddy!"She wandered aroudn to meet some friends. Meanwhile Her brother,Mark made it into melting territory,they territory was clear the ground freezing in the Leaf-fall air,he stopped at the edge of Darken Forests,the was meltingclan proved you were a true warrior of their clan,He stepped in,He heard howls and screams,He stopped at a near sound of a growl,A brown figure stepped out of the forests,Its eyes full of anger and pain one of its eyes clawed,he leapt at it the bear scrambled off."Ha take tha-"Another ferice growl louder then teh last,a pack of wolfs stepped out."that..."he whimpered,she gulped and ran but he turned and leapt onto the 1st wolf,he heard growls from a cat,his mother she helped on the other few as they ran."Thanks.."he Nodded and followed him into the entrace of a cave,it led into meltingclan,A apprentice leapt onto Mark and tackled him."Got you!"The she-cat heart pounded just by the sound of the cat he blushed."Hey!"she meowed."Your Smoothbell's kit? i thougth you'd be more..Well she!"She mewed."Hey i habe a sister ya know!"she meowed."Oh well sorry!"she meowed."I'm CreekPaw!"Creekpaw meowed letting makr free."I'm mark.""Mark? Nice name!"she meowed."You to."he repiled."Well cya later my brothers need me!"she padded off into the darkening fog with 2 other mother was chating with a Large Tom,her father,Bravestar,he had lost a eye in a figth to protect his clan."And this is your apprentice,mark hm?"The tom meowed his scared eye gleamed like a lion at him,he gluped."Yep! i'm so happy to see you again daddy!"Smoothbell mewled."You to sweetie..""Well mark what do you want your apprentice name to be..""I was hopping for Adder,sir."He nodded and turned to his daughter ~End of book 1 


End file.
